Grasping the Situation
by ImmerKlein
Summary: Franky lets Robin know that he still won't forgive her, and Zoro and Sanji decide that Robin is very dangerous. No pairings.


Grasping the Situation

Author's Note: This is set immediately after the events of manga chapter 438(ish) and anime episode 323. I always wanted to see Zoro and Sanji's reactions to Robin's more forceful actions, because they're such manly guys and it would be funny. So, here's a little something amusing for you to chew on.

--

It was after the wild escape from Monkey D. Garp and his insane cannonballs, and during their party as they celebrated the addition of a new nakama and the return of an old one. It was just about the loudest things ever got on the ship, and, after all, they did have a new ship to break in, too.

So Sanji cooked a ton of food, and everyone broke into the ale and "kanpai"-ed, and the next few hours were filled with the general clamor of shouting, yelling, laughing, and roughhousing. They ate on their new deck, on the grassy lawn out under the bright sun and surreal blue sky, with the smell of the ocean and the fresh air blowing in the breeze around them. Luffy shoved his face with meat, stole food from everyone, and grinned with that incredibly idiotic and infectious smile. Chopper and Usopp hugged and bawled and carried on for many long moments until they discovered chopsticks, where they were promptly placed in the correct position of between nostrils and lower lip in typical Straw Hat fashion. Franky showed off his own amazing shipbuilding skills, describing in detail their new vessel, Thousand Sunny, while alternatively posing in his quirky manner. Nami and Robin laughed and giggled, the 'sea panties' incident still fresh in their minds, while Sanji hovered around them, declaring his adoration for them and alternatively fighting with Zoro whenever the swordsman made a snide comment about the cook's hormones.

All in all, a good day.

After things had begun to quiet down a little, Sanji carried out desserts for them all and they relaxed for the first time with their full and completed crew.

"Oi, Robin," Franky said, holding a cola in one hand and pointing a finger at the Devil-Fruit user with the other. "Don't think I'll forgive you for what you did."

Robin smiled slightly at Franky, her coffee raised to her lips. "Oh?"

Sanji scoffed loudly. "Oi, oi. Robin-chwan is an angel. What could she have possibly done?"

Luffy and Chopper both winced. Nami bit her lower lip to hide her smile.

Franky scowled at Robin fiercely. "That was un-super, Nico Robin. You didn't have to do that."

"I beg to differ," Robin said, setting her coffee down. "The situation called for a little... force."

Nami began to shake with suppressed laughter. Luffy gave Nami a reproachful look, as though he thought she really shouldn't be finding the situation funny at all. Chopper pulled his hat down a little further over his ears, like he was trying to block out the memory entirely.

"What did you do?" Usopp asked, sitting cross-legged between Luffy and Chopper.

Robin's smile grew a little wider.

"I'm sure Robin-chan only did what was necessary," Sanji said, refilling Robin's coffee, although the cook looked as though he was interested to hear what Robin supposedly had done.

"Didn't we hear screaming on our way to the ship?" asked Zoro, cracking open one eye to look at Sanji.

Sanji made an annoyed sound. "Ah, yes, I believe we did."

Robin ignored her crew mates and sipped at her coffee. Franky's scowl grew larger.

"Let me tell you, that woman can sprout hands _anywhere_," he said, "and there are certain areas I didn't change when I became a cyborg, if you get my drift."

With that, Nami burst into gales of laughter, doubling over and turning red. Sanji and Zoro fell quiet, looking first at Franky and then at Robin.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "R-Robin-chan, you didn't."

"Yup," Luffy said, looking a little horrified still. "She grabbed it all right."

Zoro made a strange sound in the back of his throat and shuddered involuntarily. Over beside Robin, Nami laughed harder still, turning blue from lack of oxygen, and Sanji tried desperately to light a cigarette to cover his shock.

Usopp covered his mouth, apparently torn between amusement and painful imaginings.

"I... I'm quite certain that Robin-chan..." but at this point Sanji could not bring himself to finish his sentence, and only focused on trying to light his cigarette, which was giving him some difficulties.

"For someone so stubborn, we were faced with little choice in the matter," Robin stated calmly.

Franky looked as though he was trying to find something to say to this, but since he apparently couldn't think of anything, simply grunted in response.

"Oi, that's just wrong," Zoro said. "Only a woman would do something so devious."

"Remember to breathe, Nami," Usopp reminded the navigator.

Robin shrugged in response to Zoro's comment. "Perhaps. But it worked, did it not?"

At this Luffy laughed. "Yup! It did! We got our carpenter!"

Nami finally composed herself, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her drink, acting as though she had not burst into loud laughter for several minutes at all.

Zoro and Sanji exchanged a look of thinly veiled doom over Robin's head. Nico Robin was a dangerous woman. A very, very dangerous woman.

* * *

And there we have it, my first actual posted fanfiction. Have fun with it, and know that if you like it, let me know, because it makes me happy. So there. I'm a writer, I gotta get my cheap thrills somewhere.


End file.
